The Faery Princess
"The Faery Princess" is the seventh episode of ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders''. Its international titles include Catalan "La princesa de les fades", French "Le Joyau étoile du désert", German "Die Feen-Prinzessin", Portuguese "A fada princesa", Russian "Принцесса фея", and Serbo-Croat "Vilinska princeza". A lost faery, Princess Wisp of Faeryland, needs help to find her way home and save her kingdom from the growing chaos of wild magic — and from the Avalonian witch Lady Kale's plan to rule it. The Jewel Riders must find the Desert Star Crown Jewel to deliver the faery folk from evil and return goodness to this realm. Plot summary One day in Faeryland, outside Avalon, Faery Princess Wisp complains about how boring her life is. All she does is tend to her father King Odeon's magic sheep and play with her dragonette Windy. Three of the sheep — Fluffy, Stuffy, and Muffy — turned into biker sheeps and rode up the Rainbow Bridge into another world after Stuffy ate a weird red jewel. Wisp has no choice but to follow them. Meanwhile, in Avalon, Tamara's music lesson with Professor Hill is interrupted by a flock of songbirds complaining about the wild magic. At the same time, in the Great Deserts, Lady Kale's dweasels are tracking down wild magic. Kale discovers a magical disturbance and decides to check it out. Said disturbance turns out to be the biker sheep from Faeryland. Soon, Wisp appears at the Crystal Palace via Travel Trees and asks the Jewel Riders to help her find the sheep and return home. But it seems Faeryland is not on any of Queen Anya's maps. Faeryland is a myth to humans — and Avalon is a myth to faeries. Luckily, Wisp tells the Jewel Riders that she appeared in a desert, and she describes the jewel that the magic sheep ate. The jewel might be the Desert Star Crown Jewel, so the Jewel Riders and Wisp ride out to the desert to check things out. Meanwhile, Lady Kale leaves her dweasels with the biker sheep — one of which is having severe stomach problems — so she can check out a Wild Magic portal. The portal leads her to Faeryland, where she is like a giant to the little fairies. Kale proclaims herself Queen of Fairyland and soon discovers how magic works differently there. She proceeds to search for the Crown Jewel. The Jewel Riders eventually find the same portal to Faeryland, where its human 'queen' is now causing havoc. Gwenevere and Fallon, aided by Windy, rescue Odeon from Kale and engage her in a magical battle, but Kale has an upper hand since she had some time to practice the local magic. Tamara returns to Avalon. She Tamara rides on a turtle to the missing sheep. She gives an abdominal thrust to Stuffy and the sheep spits out the jewel he ate earlier. Eventually, she makes her way back to Faeryland with the sheep. They help to drive Kale out of Faeryland and everyone cheers. Gwen returns the jewel to the Jewel Box and Merlin appears to explain how Faeryland has been purposely left off the map because Odeon does not want to deal with humans. In the end, Odeon and Anya sign a treaty annexing Faeryland to Avalon. Behind the scenes Original script Avalon: Web of Magic connections * This episode sets up the whole lands-outside-Avalon concept, which seems similar to the Magic Web and all the worlds and realms connected to it in Avalon. * The Fairy Realm is a major location in Avalon. Like Faeryland, it also has arboreal architecture. * The magic misfires in this episode are similar to Ozzie's attempts to dispel a goblin net in Song of the Unicorns. * Fairy dragons (dragonflies) also show up in Avalon. They are not as eloquent as Windy, though. * There’s a Windy in Avalon: Wind Dancer (Windy) the griffon. Media Images File:07-02.png File:07-03.png File:07-04.png File:07-01.png Videos See also * List of episodes External links * Original script (pdf) * The Avalon Archive recap and analysis Category:Episodes Category:First season